


【底特律】【汉盖】袜子、糖和槲寄生

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·去年参加合志的文，解禁啦~·感谢奥羚的插图！





	【底特律】【汉盖】袜子、糖和槲寄生

盖文和汉克秘密交往中，这件事除了当事人，谁也不知道。

这并不是一个值得颂扬的故事，甚至打碎了一些人们对他们既定看法。

在仿生人大量投入警局前，DPD对待警员们还是十分人性化的，圣诞节没有假期过不了圣诞？没关系，提前两天有警局组织的圣诞恳亲会，顺便还是一场联谊酒会，需要携伴参加的那种。

倒霉的新晋警探盖文·里德被迫干起装饰办公大厅的活计，当晚办公大厅将会变成舞池。

“把槲寄生再往上挪一点，对，再往上。”

盖文听从在下方指挥的同事把手里的花环再举得高一点，他的手快累死了。

“很好盖文，现在把它钉住。”

“太高了，我腾不开手，你得找个人帮我。”

“好吧，”那人左顾右盼拉住了一位路过的警员，“副队长，来搭把手。”

盖文不被察觉地抖了一下，随即他就闻到一股好闻的香味伴着火热的体温向他靠近。当下风头无两的汉克·安德森副队长爬上了梯子，高大的身躯把盖文罩在了槲寄生下。

哦，还不到圣诞，没办法讨要一个光明正大的吻了。盖文胡思乱想着，他的手指不由自主地张开，和汉克的碰到了一起。临时被抓来帮忙的男人没有表现出任何的不妥，十分自然地用自己的手掌包住了盖文的。“小心点，我要钉钉子了。”

暖流从指间流向胸口，盖文抬起眼，汉克没刮干净的胡茬在他脑袋上蹭来蹭去。

“盖文，今晚你会请谁来当你的‘couple’？”一旁的同事突然想打探一下他的隐私。

“啊？”盖文被突然起来的发问吓住了，“什么？”他忍不住再偷瞟了一眼他头顶的男人，他的表情没有丝毫的改变。

“今晚的舞会是携伴参加。”同事带着点打趣的意味道。

“好了。”汉克利落地固定住花环，低下头看似是和底下的人对话，其实几乎是贴着盖文的耳朵说：“DPD最年轻的警探，不可能没有人追求吧？”

男人温热的吐息烫红了耳尖，盖文口齿不清地抗诉道：“……我真不记得今晚必须得携伴了。”

汉克夸张地吹了声口哨：“那局里单身的或许有希望？”撇到到同事尴尬的神色，汉克才拍拍盖文的肩膀，“放心，我不会把这件事说出去的。你还有12个小时去邀请一位姑娘。”他确实忘记盖文在警局里人缘不好这事实了。“顺便我希望你准备好了今晚交换的礼物，否则可就太尴尬了。”

“你只会收到袜子。”盖文闷闷地说。

“我猜到了。加油，晚上见。”汉克放下工具拍拍手走远了。

“好吧，盖文，我们还需要布置一点彩带……”

盖文瞟了眼汉克离开的方向，撇撇嘴呛道：“指使那堆塑料去，我刚想起来我还有一份报告没写完。”他自顾自地丢下手上的东西一溜烟地跑回了自己的位置上。

盖文当然不是真的有多么紧急的事情要做了，他打开电脑作为掩饰，摸出手机为晚上的宴会寻找一点希望，总会有不嫌弃他的姑娘愿意来享受警局里免费的酒水。盖文滑过几个名字，却又一一否决了，这几位可都是局里挂过号的，要她们送上门来怕盖文自己先掉层皮。

哦，找男人也不是不行。盖文恶趣味地想，手指停在名为“老哥”的通讯录上。来个大人物怕是能看不少人笑话，盖文想，但是谁知道会有多少麻烦接踵而至呢……他根本就没把自己会被拒绝这件事情考虑进去，狂妄自大算得上盖文的“优点”了。而真正符合能与他一起出席的人选……盖文点开短信敲下了几行字。

-今晚不行？

-很抱歉，不行。我以为我们前几天就说好了。

那人回答得倒是迅速。

-我知道，只不过……

盖文不小心触碰到了发送键，哦，那人一定拿着手机把玩，这刚发出去就已经是已读了。

-只不过？

-没什么。我的礼物准备好了就可以。

-你只值得破袜子，小混蛋。

-F**K U.

-别那么心急，很快你就能如愿以偿了。

盖文没有继续回复，他盯着最后一条短信想起了什么，脸迅速红了起来然后想到这还在办公室，张望了左右没有人注意他，果断删掉记录摆出一副勤勉工作的状态出来。

好吧，那个老混蛋。

盖文只坚持看了文档一分钟就把脸砸到桌子上。

那个假正经的老混蛋。

冰冷的桌面也没办法让盖文的脸降温，反倒是他的脸快把桌子融化了。

没错，盖文·里德有一个正在交往的同性对象。

只能对男人硬起来这件事情早在盖文青春期的时候他就非常清楚了，而且他疯狂地迷恋金发碧眼身材倍棒的年长者，如果还有点权势风趣那更好不过。直到现在盖文都没换过口味，包括他现在交往的对象也完美符合他的条件。

那是当然的了，盖文拥有相当的自信，他知道如何用自己绿色的眼珠看起来惹人喜爱，如何用自己的屁股让对方爱不释手。

对方是汉克·安德森也不行。

想到这个名字盖文没能控制住自己上翘的嘴角，就像陷入热恋的所有爱情鸟一样，光是对方的名字就能让他热血沸腾。

那毕竟是汉克呀。盖文小声地在内心深处说，活在当代的美国队长候选者，谁能不爱他呢？况且他现在实打实地和我交往中。

至于通常会出现的另一个声音？盖文想都没想就把它摁死了，处在热恋中的人听不进别的。

盖文把另一边脸转过来贴住桌面，还好今天因为晚会局里没心情工作的人不止盖文一个，他的举动尚且没得到更多的关注。盖文就这样放任自己的去追忆和汉克相处的点滴。

那个表面上看起来一本正经的老混蛋，私下里可是什么都干得出来。刚才短信里几句调情不过是小意思，他说得出口的，总会想着方设法让盖文心甘情愿地替他做。盖文想起什么，愤愤地咬住唇然后用脑袋砸了一下桌子，他心中第无数次说，总有一天他要在局里撕掉他的面具。

“盖文你还好吗？”

也许是刚才盖文动作过大了，惹来了对面同事的关照。

“就是任务报告想破头也不知道怎么收尾。”

“你和安德森副队长一起办的那个？”

“是啊。”盖文故意拖长了音，暗示了有很多他很想说却又不能说的东西。

对方倒是没上钩，不咸不淡地回他一句“加油。”就再也不理他了。

盖文翻了个白眼，他好像低估了汉克在警局里的威望，他想，又似乎高估了自己在局子里的位置。他就表现得那么像想栽赃上司的下属？就算他现在解释他意味深长只是因为那案子收网后增援来之前他迫不及待扯着汉克在角落来了一发，也不可能有人会相信他的。

怪不得汉克要在局子里假装他们没有多余的关系，不然他还不知道会被怎么编排呢。还好他们没公开过他俩之间的关系。盖文兜兜转转绕这么一大圈就为了给汉克找借口。

不然晚上他不是我的伴太尴尬了。

盖文不死心地掏出手机继续骚扰汉克 企图为自己争取一点福利。

-为了公平起见，今晚你也不能带伴。

-别那么混账，成熟点。嘿，我觉得陈对你有点意思，你可以问问她。

-你还让我别那么混账却要我去干混账事？

-我的错。晚上准备好接受嘲笑吧。

-我至少得为自己争取点补偿。

-你的谈判技巧烂透了。但是……好吧，我会告诉你怎么分辨出哪份礼物是我放下的。

-审美奇特的包装纸？

-嘿！你侮辱到我了。

-我绝不会就此道歉。

-那你也不会知道我会在盒子上粘一堆糖果做装饰，这可不是糙汉能干得出来的。你觉得这个伪装怎么样？

-糟糕至极。我会当众拆开嘲笑你的。

-那你最好一字不落地把贺卡上的字也念完。

-啧。

-表现得像个好孩子才有奖励。

-哦？

-我不会告诉你，我会往里面塞臭袜子。

盖文收起手机，不承认他再一次被安抚了，并且期待起在众目睽睽之下收到爱人礼物的甜蜜感受了。盖文觉得他脸上的热度是不可能下去了，谁让对方又提了一件香艳的情事？

前一次他们俩在旅馆滚做一团的时候，盖文认出隔壁是他特警队的同期，故意浪叫得超大声，把隔壁吓得没了声以后又笑得像个傻子。结果，在汉克真正操他的时候，他反而咬着枕头啜泣得像个小姑娘。汉克威胁他，不像刚才那样叫得大声就用盖文自己的袜子堵住他的嘴让他一声也发不出来——盖文当时爽得快翻白眼，哪里还能配合演戏。最后汉克果真用他的袜子堵住了盖文的嘴，然后把翻着白眼的他操到射出来。盖文不承认他爱上了那个，脏兮兮充满男人荷尔蒙的汉克的味道。

他能靠回忆那时的滋味打出来一发。

“你看起来像中了春药。”对面的同事敲敲盖文的桌子，提醒他，“至少别在局长面前发情。”

“去你的。”

命运没有给盖文继续完成报告的机会，或者说凶杀案总不会因为他们不愿意就不出现。“盖文，你也过来看看。”局长路过盖文的桌前把他也顺带叫上了，汉克、弗瑞还有几位资历老的警探都在办公室里了。

对于盖文的加入没人有什么意见，汉克招招手让他靠近摆满证物的桌子。“我想出现了一个连环杀手。”他把之前分析过的证据指给盖文看，“和前两次的抛尸案手法类似，但这次的尸体是在后备箱里被发现的。车主坚持他只是路过底特律，并且也不认识死者。”

“那它是怎么到他车上去的？”

“或者说，前面两次受害者是如何来到底特律的。”弗瑞不太高兴盖文把受害者遗体称之为“它”。“他们都不是底特律常驻居民，也没有想来底特律旅游的打算。”

“你的意思是，有人专门负责把人运到咱们这？”盖文摇着头否认，“多此一举。”

“我也这么想，不过……”汉克把手放在下巴上，目光紧锁着所有证据思考着可能性。

盖文一瞬间忘记了自己职责，盯着汉克的手指和被手指轻点着的唇想入非非。他很想不顾场合就这样扑上去，舔着他的手指求他打开自己……

“盖文，你发现了什么了吗？”

“爱情旅馆……”

“什么？”

他似乎把内心的话说了出来，只好硬着头皮瞎猜：“如果运送尸体的人真的不认识死者，而是受威胁？比方说去哪个爱情旅馆偷情被录下后被犯人要挟。”他眼尖的发现桌上的证据里有经常被爱情旅馆所使用的便宜的打火机。“比如这个打火机，只有在那些底层的地方能见到，跟我们受害人的身份似乎并不那么相符。”

“这也不无可能。”汉克点点头，“可以到周边的汽车旅馆排查一下，看看近期有没有被逮住的那位的入住记录。或许我们可以借此诈他一诈，说不定他就招了。”汉克用赞许的目光看向盖文，“干得不错。”

为了这一瞬间，盖文可以付出他的所有。

“知道得挺多。”弗瑞无意地嘟囔了一句，“倒是可以派人去看看，总比现在没有头绪强。”

“那么，汉克你继续带着盖文，有空去周围几个汽车旅馆转转。”局长让他们赶紧行动起来，“还有审问那小子——盖文，你去吧。”

接下来的工作紧张到让盖文没有心思遐想，好不容易从那人嘴里翘出点东西后，已经临近晚会了，有伴的都先去接伴侣，盖文只得抓紧剩下的时间把自己收拾得人模人样一点。然而，他在整理衬衫领子时感到了焦虑，就像他被吊起来似的绳子在一点一点收紧，又像是被关进笼子里而水淹到了他的鼻子还在往上涨。盖文烦躁地在洗手间走来走去，觉得自己白天高兴过了头，而忘记了什么很重要的事情。

他抽空把自己的礼物藏到了圣诞树的另一侧，确保没有人能一下子就翻得到，也把礼物位置包装特征告诉了汉克；报告、口供也存档提交了；他还有什么没做呢？盖文抬头看着镜子里的自己，愣住了。

对，你不能笑得像个傻瓜，不能表现出和平时有点不同。这甚至不是圣诞夜也不是你们两人单独过！盖文你不能像个初次约会的毛头小子，要成熟一点。

打开水龙头往脸上扑了些水，盖文总算找回了平时的臭脸。这和平时的夜晚没有什么不同，你得表现得和他一样，这对你们都好。他最后一次对自己说，然后走出洗手间靠近逐渐热闹起来的办公室。

接着，盖文看见了被众人围绕的汉克，终于想起来他忘了什么了。

__——他只是个插足别人婚姻的第三者。_ _

近日来被盲目的喜悦冲散的酸涩涌上了心头，冲过了喉咙却像要报复他似的堵在了喉头，像被捏住了脖子的鸡一样。盖文差一点直接吐出来，他赶紧转过身强迫自己别丢人现眼，最终他也只是干呕了一下，在被人发现自己拿了杯饮料躲到了角落。

盖文不想再一次审问自己为什么要去勾引有妇之夫，无数次他在看见汉克无名指时就责问过自己了。

他是个卑劣的窃贼，可恶的小偷，一个令人唾弃的共犯。

那为什么他的胃紧缩得厉害，又为什么要威胁汉克配合他今晚游戏呢？他想在众人面前炫耀他偷到了他们心目中那个伟岸的身影？他想让那位美丽的女士伤心？他想夺走“它”的父亲让他变成和他一样的悲剧？

盖文摇着头一一否定掉了自己提出的假设，他是个人渣，但他绝无那些心思。他甚至搞不明白自己为什么前几天在完事后非得揽着汉克要他答应这荒唐的闹剧。只有青少年会需要通过公开宣言确认什么，像自己这样成熟的，已经学会偷情的大人不应该有如此幼稚疯狂的举动。

盖文死死盯着汉克虚放在妻子肚子上的手，那圆润的弧度几乎要刺穿他的双眼。

哦，男人。

盖文绝望的意识到，对方会接受他的勾引会答应他的无理取闹，多半就是为了给平静的生活带去点刺激。

对于一个被迫从缉毒组空降到刑侦组的副队长，生活实在变得太安逸了。追捕杀人凶手哪比得上和毒枭玩捉迷藏呢？一个是被追得慌不择路的蠢兔子，一个是稍不留神便会被反咬拆骨入腹的恶狼——跟盖文偷情，在妻子孕期内偷情——几乎跟驯野马一样刺激吧。

那双被他追逐的蓝眼对上了他的，对方巧妙地眨了眨，盖文打了个哆嗦，飞快地扭开头。充斥着圣诞音乐和人声的舞池就仿佛另一个世界一般，盖文站在界限分明的阴影下，窥视着他所不能得的东西。

他们在对方身上索取的东西不一样。

盖文努力不让自己的眼泪掉下来，在这种时候这种场合意识到自己的恋情毫无希望可不是一件值得被人关注的事。然而，犹如飞蛾扑火，他无法抵抗对方隔着大半个警局也能传到他内心深处的热量。

盖文的目光小心翼翼地跟随着那两个身影，寒气从脚底升起，蔓延到他的指尖，他不由自主抱紧了自己。

该死，他不能条件反射地就祈求他的体温。

“过来吧盖文，轮到你选一个礼物了。别像个该死的安卓一样在角落发呆。”

那个动人的嗓音呼唤了盖文，把他从冰窖中拉了出来。盖文脑子还没转过来，身体已经自动走到了那个声音旁边。

“快选一个。嘿，你记得别拿你自己放进去的那个？”

盖文觉得自己的身体晃了两下，那双曾死死摁住他的腰的手拉住了他的胳膊。

“你用蛋酒把自己灌醉了？”

盖文冲他做了个粗鲁的手势，然后说：“去你的。一会来比比啊？”

汉克笑着拍了他的背，“快点选完，我和局长被迫只能最后拿礼物呢。”

“那个看起来最丑的。”盖文指了指用一小块一小块糖果纸包装贴起来的盒子，“我不信有人会用那么麻烦的包装里面只装了双袜子。”

听说了白天汉克和盖文的八卦的人都笑了起来，起哄让盖文立刻拆开看看礼物是什么。盖文从善如流，粗暴地撕开了包装。“…该死的，别让我看见署名卡片。”盖文沉着脸吼道。

“那可不是一双袜子呀。”

“对对对，有一整打呢！”

“哦，还有一盒糖，怕不是买袜子送的一起给你了。”

这一出闹剧把晚会推向了一个小高潮，取笑打趣的声音络绎不绝。

“哦，是啊，够你穿上一年了。”汉克混在其中笑着说，“或者你想把它们分享出去？”

这反倒是是和同事打好关系的契机了。盖文意识到对方的用心良苦，一堆话咬在舌尖却一个字也吐不出来。他直接落跑了，捏着刚拆出来的礼物一路跑进了洗手间。

盖文当然不是害羞也不是恼怒，他是怕他自己忍不住笑出声。

那盒糖果，是他们经常去的酒店的赠品，而袜子——他们之间袜子已经变成了充满情趣的词汇。在盖文眼里，这份礼物就跟在众人面前大声示爱没有两样了。分享出去？这辈子都没可能。

盖文颤抖着手打开了糖果盒，里面赫然躺着一把钥匙。他认得，那间爱情旅馆的门钥匙。

哦，坏心眼的老混蛋。在众目睽睽之下竟然有胆子做出如此下流的暗示，如果正巧有同样了解这些细节的人在，他的面具会被当场撕下来了吧。

盖文捏着钥匙没办法控制自己不去幻想接下去他们会在那个窄小的房间发生的事情：礼物，他把自己剥光只穿着几条带子在床上等他；糖果，涂满巧克力或蜂蜜的主意也不错；袜子，口塞、跳蛋各种玩具的暗示；公开场合——

盖文呻吟了一声，他觉得有股热流涌到了下面，他明白是自己的想象力过于丰富了，可又怎么能怪他呢？

大胆的混蛋，老山羊。

盖文在无人的洗手间笑骂道，他不敢出声，生怕刚夺回的一点热度被吓走。

“嘿，盖文，我被派来看看你有没有事。”汉克探进了一个头，冲里面大喊，“别真的为了一双袜子就哭了吧？”

“操。”盖文没敢回头，打开水龙头假装在洗手。“离开你妻子好吗？我看你儿子马上就要出生了，为什么还让她出席这种无聊的聚会，不小心磕碰到了那……”

“盖文。”汉克打断了他，“我们说好了的。”

盖文不用回头也知道，汉克肯定皱着眉眼里满是不赞同。他当初就只是想看那双眼里因他而露出赞许的笑意而已。盖文开始觉得害怕了，他可以为了自己的“目的”不择手段，但如果他的“目的”无法达成，那他的不择手段就都是笑话了。

“我没别的意思。一切都和我们说好的那样，放心。”盖文转过身给了汉克一个坏笑，“走吧，我不想让局长拿走我的礼物。”

再三确认后，汉克才领着他走回去，所有人都聚集在了大厅继续刚才被打断的环节，通往洗手间的这条走廊显得格外幽静。路不是很长，盖文站在这头甚至能看见转弯处站着闲聊的同僚。

“汉克。”盖文叫住了汉克，没有给他时间，忽然把人推到墙上强硬地缩短了他们之间的距离。

已经是同僚稍微一侧头就能看见他们俩苟且的距离了。

汉克闷闷地哼了声，示意盖文别发疯赶紧放开他。盖文贴近了他的耳垂用只有他们俩能听见的声音说：“这不是很刺激吗？只隔着一堵墙……”他挑衅似地用膝盖顶了顶男人脆弱的地方，果然感受到他逐渐硬起的热度。

汉克反倒像是个受害者了，他张张口没说出半个字来，但目光几乎已经把盖文的衣服撕碎了。

盖文的挑逗变本加厉了起来，他毫不留情地用膝盖顶撞着男人的老二，隔着裤子用大腿磨蹭，双手仅仅是虚握着对方的手——只要汉克用力肯定能甩开他——他也会跌坐在地引来过多的关注罢了。

汉克卸掉力气，倚靠在墙上，低着头任由盖文的动作，就像纵容小辈任性的宽容的长辈一样，盖文的所作所为不过是一时脾气而已。这又激怒了盖文，他总是这样，假装自己是被迫的，是迎合的，而非他自己也渴求的那样。盖文的手按住了汉克的脖子，他狠狠地瞪着他，彼此气息交织。

不远处聚会的人群爆发出一阵哄笑，不知道又是谁的礼物博得了众人的喜爱。突如其来的声音让盖文惊醒，用手掌捧住了汉克的脸。

这一次汉克没有拒绝他，碧蓝的眼珠直视着他的动作，盖文为此呼吸一紧，差点忘记了接下去的动作。

用尽全身力气贴到汉克的身上，献祭一般把自己的唇贴到了对方的唇上。盖文终于如愿以偿地和汉克接吻了，在槲寄生下，他们今早一起钉上去的槲寄生下。

没有人可以拒绝在槲寄生下的吻。

汉克张开嘴接纳了盖文乱窜的舌头，这不是他经常会做的事情，包容那根湿乎乎的东西在他嘴里耀武扬威，对于老派的汉克来说，一个吻能代表的东西太多太多了。

盖文觉得他呼出的气息温度过高了，他体内的血液都在沸腾，从汉克口里夺来的那一点津液犹如油花溅入火中，只让他的邪火烧得更旺了。他啃着汉克的唇，失去章法的牙齿不得技巧地磕碰到一起撞出几丝血。

他仍然没得到汉克的回应，盖文抱紧对方的双手用力得几乎要留下痕迹。

是你在我对这个世界失去希望的时候伸出了手，又擅自把我甩开在一旁；在我堕落把灵魂出卖给恶魔的时候，你又愿意成为我的共犯，让我觉得自己不至于可悲得像个乞丐。

盖文差一点就要在汉克面前把这些话吼了出来，但男人只会有行动来表示，他用力拉下汉克，把唇舌移到了他的耳垂上，湿乎乎地舔着发出渴望的喘息。

汉克只微微的推开了盖文情不自禁缠上来的腿，确保他们还规矩地站在地上接吻而不是立刻就要上了对方那样，虽然两者在外人看来没什么本质上的区别。

男人的举动让盖文找回了一丝理智，他的唇滑过颈侧又回到汉克微微充血的唇上流连。他舍不得离去。他们可曾这样心平气和地拥吻过？

他们虽然搞到了一块，用如此不名誉的手段，做尽淫乱之事，可他们之间也绝非时时刻刻浓情蜜意，更多的时候，盖文像一头初生的幼崽挑衅狮王的权威，被毫不留情地咬着后脖子教训一番。

“我……”盖文像过去的无数次一样，把那句禁语和着唾液吞了下去。对，这也是盖文能成功诱惑到汉克的一点。

他愚蠢的极力掩饰着自己，也用同样的方式欺骗了他。但精明的警探如何不能从他的狂热中窥探出些许，汉克伸出舌头回应了盖文，温柔仔细地舔走刚才被撞出的血丝，安抚饥渴的唇。那算不上是一个热情的吻，汉克不过用他擅长的方式为炸毛的猫咪梳毛，或者，一个隐晦的承诺：

他们仍旧是共犯，盖文并没有被他抛下。

盖文闭上眼睛享受他得来不易的礼物，他无法诉说他的视线是如何终日落在那上面（除了落在汉克其他裸露肌肤的时候外），他如何想从中得到他渴望的，即便那最后也只剩一个吻。

槲寄生下的吻在他们谁也不愿意结束的情况下结束了。盖文喘着气放开了汉克，他破天荒地帮汉克整理了下被弄乱的领子。

“盖文……”

“嘘。”盖文比划了一个噤声的动作，“就，别说。这只是槲寄生下必须发生的事情。”

汉克哑着声音想继续说什么，被盖文无视了。

“你的唇有点肿了，这样出去会被人发现。就，在这再呆一会吧。”

汉克无言的答应了。他们分开，各自靠在墙上，室内无法抽烟，只得无聊地盯着天花板。

“你没有你想的那么混蛋，盖文。别把自己变成一个混蛋。”

“到了说教谈心的时刻了吗？”

“啊，是啊。”可接下去很长时间汉克都没有再开口。

“你才是最混账的那个。一开始你就不应该答应。”

“我不否认，别以为你憧憬的是什么英雄。”

“该死，你知道。”

“啊。”不看出来很难，甚至他不否认他享受被那样的目光追随。汉克没有把这句话说出来。

“很快就要结束了。”盖文丢下这句，率先走回了人群。

没有人注意到盖文归来的异样，他依旧找了个角落嘬着酒，默默地监视着来往的人群。汉克回来了，低声跟自己的妻子说了什么，惹得她笑着轻锤了他一拳，然后他们携手走向局长。

盖文想起来，汉克会作为代表在局长之前致辞，晚会到此理应是高潮和尾声了。他咬着杯子，蛋酒似乎真的冲昏了他的脑袋。

他们是共犯理应同罪，凭什么只有他在遭受折磨？他愿意从这一切中解脱，也愿意为此承担罪责，但他不能独自承担下所有。

走出去，打断他，把你们的丑闻昭告天下。

盖文几乎抵御不住这么做的诱惑了，眼前出现了挥舞的拳头听见了尖叫和咒骂，他看见了汉克狼狈的姿态和之后颓唐的影子。

这使得盖文升起了一丝丝愉悦，他发现了新的东西。

我只是一个混账，一个窃贼，一个胆小鬼，但我绝不会是背弃同谋的背叛者，我也不会是把英雄拉下神坛的伪善者。

盖文看了一眼走到聚光灯下准备开始演讲的男人，他是如此适合成为人群的焦点，轻而易举地让别人的眼里只剩下他。这时候再回忆起的，便是更早之前被盖文压在箱底绝口不提的东西了，那些充满纯真、无暇的向往。他不知道为何今天他会如此的多愁善感，往昔吸引他的东西即便到现在都能轻易的俘获他。盖文发现他无法把自己的视线从他身上挪开了。

“尊敬的各位同僚……”

感谢晚会的安排，盖文终于不用克制自己能正大光明的注视着汉克了，炽热的视线描摹着他的轮廓，看着他嘴唇一张一合，从晚上起就存在的那点酸涩不安就从他的脑子里冲了出去。他舔了舔嘴唇，用残余的理智控制着自己的表情。

他摸到了衣服兜里的钥匙。还有另一种选择，供卑劣者，盲目者，淫乱者选择的道路。他是个为达目的不择手段的人，他不是什么正人君子。

盖文悄悄地放下杯子，贴着墙往门口走去，一边不忘用手机喊来一辆计程车。

__——他只是个插足别人婚姻的第三者，再多美好的辞藻都不能遮掩掉他犯下的罪行。_ _

“先生，到地方了。”

“多谢。”他递出钞票，旅馆的霓虹也变成了圣诞的色彩了。

“真冷啊——哦，您的小费给得过于慷慨了！您这是去约会？”

“是呀，这值得。”

盖文从后视镜看见了自己上翘的嘴角，他想，汉克会带着他送出的礼物到来，刚好能满足他之前的小小的幻想。

“您有什么东西忘记了吗？”计程车司机提醒盖文。

他忘了什么吗？盖文摸摸脸颊，摇了摇头。

“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

__——他也无意忏悔。_ _

END.


End file.
